1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of exercise machines. In particular, to exercise machines for exercising the lower body using a side-to-side stepping motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of regular aerobic exercise on individuals of any age is well documented in fitness science. Aerobic exercise can dramatically improve cardiac stamina and function, as well as leading to weight loss, increased metabolism and other benefits. At the same time, aerobic exercise has often been linked to damaging effects, particularly to joints or similar structures where the impact from many aerobic exercise activities causes injury. Therefore, those involved in the exercise industry are continuously seeking ways to provide users with exercises that have all the benefits of aerobic exercise, without the damaging side effects.
Many exercise machines today suffer from being unable to provide the types of exercise motion that a user demands. They can generally only provide motions similar to those used when walking or running. Further, they can require significant space in which to operate decreasing their accessibility.